Thank You
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: DG thanks Cain for helping her escape royal life, if only for a night. Contains mature themes, do not read if under 18 years old.


**Thank You  
Pairing: Cain/DG  
Warning: This is not a story for children. Contains adult material and sexual situations. Do not read if you are under the age of 18.**

* * *

He'd never seen anyone move like that; it just wasn't natural. The way her body moved was positively illegal. Her hips swayed rhythmically to the beat of the music as her hands tangled in her raven locks. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the music and danced her heart out.

Cain swallowed another gulp of his overly strong drink and eyed the dance floor. He was there as a protective detail, no matter how badly he was aching to chase her fingers through her hair with his own.

'_Can't think like that,'_ he shook his head to dislodge the images. Cain's eyes did a quick scan of the crowd, taking in the guards positioned at the front and back entrances as well as on each side of the enormous dance floor. They were all alert and attentive, never taking their eyes off the Princess.

As the beat winded down, DG filtered through the crowd and made her way over to Cain. She looked at his half finished drink before grabbing the glass and downing the remainder. "This is awesome," she gasped out, dropping into the seat across her bodyguard.

"Glad you're having a good time." Cain couldn't help but notice her words were becoming slightly slurred. _'She's holding her alcohol better than I imagined.'_

"I really can't thank you enough for this," she drawled on. "I can't believe you talked my parents into this. I owe you big time."

Cain laughed softly. It had been an interesting conversation to say the least. The Queen and Consort had been apprehensive about letting their youngest daughter venture out into one of the O.Z.'s less than reputable nightclubs. Luckily he was able to convince them that this experience was exactly what DG needed to get her past this little rebellious streak she was on. It took a lot of promising, including that he would not be more than five feet away from the princess at any given time.

"Do you want to dance?"

Cain's eyes snapped to the woman sitting across from him. "What?"

"Come on Tin Man," DG cried leaping up from the table, stumbling slightly. "Cut loose. It'll help you relieve some of that built up tension." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to a standing position.

"DG, I'm here as your bodyguard."

"And what better place to guard me than if you're right there next to me?" DG's eyes widened, taking on what Ahamo had deemed their "puppy-dog gaze." It was then that Cain knew any excuse he had was pointless; she had won and she knew it. Pulling him along behind her, DG returned to the dance floor as another song started. The speakers were turned up so loud that Cain could literally feel the beat in the pit of his stomach.

DG turned around to face Cain and began to sway to the beat of the music while he stood there like a statue. "Come on Cain loosen up," she grabbed his hands and attempted to force him to dance.

Cain sighed and reluctantly began to move with the music.

"There you go!" DG cheered, spinning in a circle with her arms raised above her head. When she finished her rotation, DG's arm came to rest on Cain's shoulders with their bodies pressed closely together.

"What are you doing?" Cain asked, his entire body tensing with the contact.

"I told you I owe you," DG whispered bringing her body even closer to Cain's larger one. "I have to find some way to repay you for your kindness."

"You're drunk. I can't let you do something you'll regret," Cain argued. He was having a terribly difficult time listening to his logical side when she was so close to him. There were so many forces inside him vying for dominance.

"I'm a little tipsy, but that's just made me brave enough to do something I've been dreaming of since I landed in this crazy world." She brought her face just inches from Cain's, their lips nearly touching, their eyes locked. Before she lost her focus and deterred from the plan DG dragged her lips to Cain's ear. "I want you so bad Cain. I want to do things unbefitting of a Princess of the Realm to do in public. I wanna ride you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes roll back. I wanna squeeze you until you pop like warm champagne and you beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

'_Well that explains everything. Clearly I'm dreaming.'_ Cain thought. There was no way that DG, the sweet if not slightly outspoken Princess of the O.Z., had just said such things to him. And Ozma help him, it had aroused him more than anything ever had. _'Just have to wake up. Wake up and take a nice long cold shower.'_ He felt his arms rising up and realized that DG was lifting his hands to her hips.

"The other guards!" he thought suddenly as if snapping out of a reverie. "Do you have any idea what your parents could do to me for just touching you? I'll be strung up in Central City Square like a criminal."

"Look around Cain," DG smiled coyly. "No one is going to see anything."

Cain let his eyes leave hers for a moment to look around. All of the people surrounding them had been frozen in place, drinks poised at their lips, gazes locked in their places. The guards stationed around the room were dutifully watching their assigned posts, but like the rest of the club patrons they were as stationary as the building around them.

"What did you do?"

"Just a little spell that Azkadellia taught me," DG whispered. "Now about me thanking you." She didn't give Cain a chance to respond before her lips were attached to his. It wasn't long before their mouths parted and tongues began to dance. Cain's hands tightened on DG's hips pulling her body even closer to his own, eliminating all space between them. Her fingers threaded their way into his hair brushing along the bottom rim of his fedora.

"Wow," DG breathed after finally pulling away for air. "Even better than I imagined." She pulled him forward into another kiss while her hands slid down his shoulders, over his arms and came to rest atop his on her hips. "You're distracting me."

Cain smiled. "Sorry, didn't know you were sticking to a specific battle plan."

DG smirked, "Oh I always have a plan." She pulled Cain's hands from her hips and dropped them to his sides before moving her own to the buckle of his pants.

"DG what are—"

"Shh!" she raised one hand and pressed it against Cain's lips. "Just enjoy it." Before he could argue any farther DG had his belt and pants undone and slipped her hand inside. The second her warm hand wrapped around him, Cain lost all semblance of control.

DG smiled hearing the tiniest of moans escape her bodyguard's lips. She stroked him a few times before dropping to her knees in front of him. After maneuvering his pants farther down, DG was able to release his straining cock from its confines. Holding it in her hand she was amazed at its size and girth; sure, she figured Cain was probably hung like a horse but even her dreams hadn't compared to reality. Running her fingers up and down his shaft, she was delighted to see that it responded to her touch by throbbing in her hand. Licking her lips, DG brought her mouth to the tip and gently wrapped her lips around the head.

"Ozma," Cain groaned.

DG laughed. "I take it you approve?"

"Oh God don't stop."

"Keep talking. I like to hear you talk dirty." With a smile DG resumed her actions, sliding her mouth over the tip. Slowly she managed to fit nearly all of him in her mouth before bobbing up and down on his length.

"God your mouth feels so good Darling," Cain moaned. "I can't wait to be buried deep inside you." DG was fueled by the noises Cain was making, swirling her tongue around the tip each time she came up and gently running her bottom teeth along the underside of his shaft.

"Oh do that again," he said. When DG repeated her actions, Cain let out a loud moan. "You have no idea how good that feels."

Cain was in heaven or possibly a very special level of hell. Never in a million annuals would he have imagined having DG's mouth on him would feel this good. The things that girl could do with her tongue were sinfully sweet. He wondered for a fleeting moment where she had learned how to do such things, but thought it better not to ask; he knew he wouldn't like the answer. Threading his fingers through her silky hair, Cain guided her actions though she really needed no instruction. The tension was building inside him and Cain knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"DG I can't—I'm not gonna last," he managed to groan out. As if in response DG brought her hand up and began pumping him in collaboration with her sucking. Cain couldn't believe this was happening; if he wasn't in hell already he would be headed there once the Prince Consort got hold of him. At this point he really didn't care.

"Just let go Cain," DG coached him. "I want to taste you so bad."

That was all it took. Cain gripped her hair as his cum shot into her mouth with force. After eight years locked in a metal prison he was surprised he had lasted as long as he did. As the last of his load was emptied into the princess's eager mouth Cain took a deep breath and attempted to steady the spinning world.

DG sat back on her heels licking her lips. She made sure Cain was put back together before she stood up. Immediately Cain grabbed her and brought their lips crashing together.

"You are amazing," he whispered.

"Glad to hear it," DG smiled triumphantly. "Not to ruin the mood but I don't know how much longer I can hold this spell. Plus I'd like to go home now. Maybe we can pick this up later. Say my quarters, tomorrow night?"

Before Cain could answer the other dancers around him began to move and the music once again brought its deafening beat to his ears. His eyes immediately flashed to the other guards, finding them all staring back at him. He wracked his brain for a cover story when he felt the brunt of DG's weight fall against him. Cain quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Guess I had a little too much to drink," she slurred, winking at Cain.

"We should probably get you home then."

By the time they had reached the palace, DG's "drunken stupor" had progressed so far that she could not longer walk on her own. Being ever the gentleman, Cain carried her down the corridor and into her chambers. Waiting outside her room until she had changed into more proper attire, Cain returned to tuck DG into bed.

After a sweep of the room he came to her bedside. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Wyatt. Until tomorrow," she yawned.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**Okay, so cookies for anyone who picked up on the Buffy reference. Hope you all liked this. I'm not very good at writing adult themes, but I'm trying to broaden my horizons. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
